Яeversed
by Kinshima
Summary: ABANDONED.
1. Reflected

**Hi, er, you probably don't know me since I don't read very many Vocaloid fics, so I don't review on many either. This is also my first Vocaloid fic, so, umm, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**NOTE: **If you can't see the first letter of the title, it's a backwards 'R'. Like Toys "Я" Us (don't own).

* * *

**Яeversed**

Reflected

The chamber was white. Like any other space, it had four walls. A mirror occupied one side. From within the room, the mirror did not look suspicious in any way. From the outside, however, it was evident that it was a two-way mirror. The room had previously been empty. Since just recently, however, despite the usual absence of any presence, it had become the room of a girl. It was rare for a child of her age to occupy the space; the room often held older users. The room wasn't a residence; rather, it was something like a prison.

And the inhabitant of the asylum knew that.

…

"She's at it again."

"Already? This early in the morning?"

A man sighed. "She'll never get better at this rate. And it took so long to create her, too."

"Hey, we have to give it some time. She's just a kid, we can't give up so easily," a brunette clad in red said empathetically.

"She hasn't had much time to live, it would be cruel to end it now," the woman's pink-haired companion added sagely.

"Have you even tried to look into the problem?" a blue-haired man asked, uncharacteristically turning away from his frozen dessert.

"But it's so absurd, we just see her reflection!" the first man said, exasperated.

"You're not even trying; we can tell, we come to see her every day," a girl with teal hair said, looking inside the room through the two-way mirror.

"Besides," she pointed out, "we don't know what kind of a person Rin is yet."

…

"Good morning!" Rin said happily to the pane of glass. "How was your sleep?"

Her reflection in the mirror nodded sleepily, and stared at Rin.

"Eh, me? It was okay, I had a nice dream."

Her image tilted its head as if to ask, _What was it about_?

"It was the best!" she sighed wistfully. "I dreamed that we got out of this stupid place and were playing and having fun and everything. Those people that visited us yesterday also came." Rin smiled. "I've remembered their names for when we can play together. Meiko, Luka, Kaito, and Miku," she recited.

The figure in the mirror smiled.

"But you still won't tell me your name!" Rin pouted.

Her copy looked to the right and then left, as if embarrassed, then mouthed, _Len_.

"'Len'?" she guessed. She pondered over it for a moment.

"You don't ever move in front of the others, it kind of makes me sad. Even when we're together, it's like you can't move too much without me moving; just your eyes, mouth, and head. At least I know your name. I like it," she said kindly, smiling.

'Len' blushed and averted his eyes. They sat in silence for a moment until a sound broke the silence.

_Plip_.

'Len' looked back in surprise as tears cascaded down Rin's face. When she realized that 'Len' had noticed, she forced a smile onto her face, though her eyebrows were still upturned in a frown.

'Len' moved as close to Rin as his body allowed and mouthed, _What is it?_

"You know why they're keeping us here, don't you?" Rin asked quietly, her smile gone.

'Len' shook his head frantically.

"It's because they think I'm insane, crazy, mad. And since their only way of knowing that I'm _not _crazy is if I confess that I _am_, they don't know I'm _not_," Rin said bitterly.

'Len' looked momentarily confused. He tilted his head and mouthed, _Why do they think you're crazy?_

She laughed hollowly. "It's not normal for people, even robots, to have reflections that can think and move on their own," Rin said quietly. "When I told them about you, they just laughed. But I kept telling them until they got worried and now we're stuck here."

Her reflection bowed its head in shame.

Rin's eyes widening in horror, she said, "Wait, I don't blame you! If I wanted, I could just tell them I'm crazy, and then we'd be free." Her expression hardened, and then she said fiercely, "I'd _never _do that. You're my only friend right now, and you're the only one that knows the truth, Len!"

…

All the while, on the other side of the mirror, people stood looking into the room, listening.

"This is pointless! We're just wasting our time!" the man said in frustration, "We should just trash her!"

Miku finally looked away from the room. "What did you say?" she asked softly, her face nonchalant.

"It's ridiculous how hard we're trying, we should just start over!" the man replied.

"A bit louder this time," Miku said, anger licking at her words.

"You heard me! This is useless! She's useless! We should just scrap—," he cut off, a ringing slap echoing off the walls.

The man clutched his cheek and fell to the floor as Miku towered over him. "Never say that again," she whispered into his ear.

"I—," the man started.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Miku yelled uncharacteristically, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

He staggered out of the room, his workmates running after him.

Miku wiped her tears away angrily as she turned back to her fellow Vocaloids. She looked at them all in turn, until finally, she burst into tears. It was Luka who ran to her side and gently patted her back as she continued to cry.

When she looked up at Meiko, Kaito, and Luka, she realized she wasn't the only one trying to hold back tears.

…

"Hey, Len, do you remember when we first met?" Rin asked, facing the mirror.

He shook his head.

"Eh? It was pretty recently. Come on, it was the most important day of my life!" Rin pouted.

'Len' laughed soundlessly in the glass.

"Yeah, I know it was the first day of my life, but still! I remember it all. Gah, still can't remember? Fine, I'll remind you.

"Well, you don't know this part. And, actually, I don't know this part either. They told me yesterday. Since we went away from this side of the room, you couldn't really hear. But when I was activated, I didn't really have any emotions; like something was missing. Or _someone_," Rin added, laughing. "Anyways, I met everyone, but back then I guess I couldn't really take in all the information, or something. And then … I met _you_. You were just looking out of the metal on one of the machines in my birth room, and everything just clicked into place.

"I was wired up to some other machine, too, and they saw how I was actually starting to 'work' properly and ran over and asked what happened. And then everything started to go downhill …," Rin trailed off, her eyes glazing over.

"Len?" Rin asked tentatively, coming out of her reverie. 'Len' tilted his head.

"I was just wondering. Next time they come to visit, can you try to move? They seemed like nice people, and I think if they saw you move, they might believe me," Rin said.

'Len' thought for a moment, then nodded slightly.

"Thank you!" Rin smiled whole-heartedly.

'Len' blushed again and looked down.

…

In truth, I didn't think Len would even attempt to move in front of the others. I could tell from the way he said 'yes'. Either he actually couldn't, or he just didn't want to do anything in front of anyone except me.

There was a creak and I spun around to see the other Vocaloids coming through a door.

"Hi, Rin! It's Miku from yesterday, with Luka, Meiko, and Kaito," the teal-haired girl said in a falsely cheery voice. Her eyes were red and her voice was hoarse. Looking at the others, their eyes also held a red tint.

"Hi, umm, did something happen?" I asked. They all looked like they had just cried.

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing happened!" Miku said, a hollow smile on her face. "We just came here today to see—"

I finished her sentence, "—Len?"

"Right," Luka said, walking over to the mirror with the others. Len stared out of it with the same anticipated expression on my face. We waited for a few seconds, but Len wouldn't move.

I guess I expected he wouldn't and said to the others, "I know he's not moving, but I can prove that he exists." I had thought about this for a long time.

"What is it?" Miku asked with anticipation.

I smiled grimly.

"His hair is parted on the wrong side."

* * *

**Done chapter 1! This was originally a one-shot, but … yeah. I'm still deciding what genres this story should have; I'm not too sure if I want to write angst, or something.**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Refracted

**Hi! Despite my miserable summer, I'm in a really good mood right now, thanks for all the support guys; I hope I don't disappoint any of you! I'll reply to anonymous reviews in A/N's.**

**na – **I hope it will be! Thanks for reading!

**Hoshi **– Glad you like it so far, thanks for the support; hope this was soon enough!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc.**

**NOTE: **I forgot to say, but my friend, _**MyForbiddenDestiny**_, pointed out a few mistakes in my last chapter before I posted it and she suggested a summary, so I combined it with mine (before I posted it).

* * *

**Яeversed**

Refracted

There was a pause as Miku, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito pondered over the statement. Rin glanced at the mirror. Even Len looked surprised; his eyes dilating for a moment.

Then, slowly, the Vocaloids turned towards the mirror. With unnatural speed, Len composed his features so they matched Rin's; it was strangely automatic.

Kaito was the first to react. "It's true! Look!"

"Yeah, Rin's hair is parted on the right, and 'Len's is parted on our left, so it's actually parted on the same side," Meiko pointed out. "This is so weird …"

Luka and Miku looked at each other. With a nod from Miku, Luka said gravely, "Rin, you know there's something wrong. That this isn't normal." It was more of a statement than a question.

Rin grimaced. "You know I do, you must have heard me talking to Len."

"Now we know you're telling the truth. But the word of four more artificial humans isn't going to get so far; they'll just think we've gone insane, and we'd all get stuck in here," Miku sighed.

She looked around the white walls of the room as if looking for an answer. Her eyes stopped on 'Len', and she finally said rather fiercely to Rin, "We're getting you out of here. The only question is how."

"We could try to break her out," Meiko suggested.

"That's too rash, and there are too many consequences; we wouldn't even be able to show our faces out in public after that," Luka said wisely.

"How about deception? I know you said you didn't want to, but saying you're crazy would probably work. But I guess they'd put you through some therapy, and that could take months," Kaito said, looking at Rin.

"That would be pretty unconvincing, anyways," Meiko added.

"Wait," Rin whispered while they continued to share ideas. "Wait!" she said louder, so that the others stopped. "There's no _way _I'm dragging you guys into this. This is my own problem …" Rin trailed off, a frown making its way onto her face.

"You're right," Miku finally pitched in, looking away from 'Len'. "If we're doing this, we're doing it the right way."

"Huh? No, that's not what I meant!" Rin shouted desperately.

"Do you mean—," Luka started.

"We're going to actually prove to them that Rin isn't insane," Miku said, staring at her.

…

This is insane. I looked back at Miku, hoping my thoughts showed on my face. The talking of the others was just meaningless chatter in the background.

This is utterly _insane_. Four of the only people who know the truth are not going to be confined in some damn asylum because of me.

"You're giving up already?" Miku asked quietly, so only I could hear.

"Hah, giving up? No. I'm not letting any of you mess with this just because of me. By the end of all this, you'll all be in this asylum with me," I whispered angrily.

"That's not going to happen," Miku said calmly.

"How do you know? They'll never believe me," I said.

"_Us_," Miku corrected, "How do you know they'll never believe _us_?"

"Like you said, we're just five artificial humans. They'll think something went wrong with our design or programming. We're just five kids …" I trailed off again.

"We have the truth on our side," Miku said simply.

"Like we _both _said, we're just five—," I started.

Miku cut me off and said firmly, "We're not just five robots, or just five kids. We're five friends."

…

"You know, Len?" Rin asked after the others had left, "Sometimes I think I shouldn't have been created." She smiled sadly.

'Len' frowned, concerned, and tilted his head, as if to ask, _Why would you ever think that?_

"I cause everyone so much trouble. You, Miku, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito. They're all doing things for me, even though I know I don't deserve it," Rin replied.

'Len' shook his head stubbornly.

"But I'd never have the courage for anything like killing myself. Sometimes I _think _I shouldn't have been created, but it's not like I _wish _I wasn't. I met you and everyone else; of course I want to live. I'm so selfish in that way …" Rin trailed off unhappily, tears streaking down her face. She felt them and sighed, "And all I can do is pity myself."

'Len' shook his head again.

"Don't try to tell me I've done anything else. All I can do is sit in this stupid room and talk to you. I _hate _how useless I am," Rin said heatedly.

'Len' stared at Rin intently.

"You think I pitied the others today when I said I didn't want them to share this fate? That's all just from one perspective. Look at it differently. Maybe I just want some people out there to help me. Because when I'm here, I can't do anything but rely on others," Rin pointed out.

Her reflection continued to stare at her, as if to say, _And?_

"No, it's not what I'm actually thinking, but nevertheless, it's still the same thing." Rin sighed. After a moment, she said, "Sometimes, I wonder why you exist." At the look on 'Len's face, she hurried on, "Not because I wish you _didn't _exist; I'll never regret meeting you. I just want to know how you came to be my reflection and why all this is happening. Everything just doesn't make sense. And now I've dragged everyone else into this mess."

Rin thought back to what Miku had said.

"Friends …" Rin trailed off. She began to drift off.

Just as she was falling unconscious, she said softly, "I'm such a bad friend."

…

"Good morning, Len—," I said to my reflection before a door to the room burst open.

"Wake up! We've got some news for you!" Miku shouted as soon as she was over the threshold, Luka, Meiko, and Kaito following in her wake.

She looked considerably happier than she was yesterday, and she smiled cheerfully at the mirror where Len stood.

"'Morning! We've got some great news for you, guys!" Miku repeated, walking over to our side of the room.

"'Great news'…" I said slowly. Something about their smiles wasn't right.

"Yup! Really great!" Miku replied. I nodded deliberately.

"You're getting out of here," the others said in unison, still smiling in that strange way.

"And?" I asked. I could tell there was more to it.

"And nothing! Isn't that great? We get some time to try to prove that you're not crazy, and if we can, you're free!" Miku said happily.

"Come on, aren't you happy?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah, I expected more of a reaction," Kaito said.

Luka looked at me expectantly.

"You guys aren't saying something," I said bluntly.

Miku and Luka shared an almost non-existent glance.

"See, there is something! You're hiding something, I can tell!" I shouted immediately.

"It's nothing important that you need to know," Luka said reassuringly, though her smile was somewhat forced.

And I thought about what Miku said.

"What happens if we can't prove that I'm not insane? What happens when our time runs out?" I asked quietly, though I thought I already knew the answer.

It was Miku who answered, her smile somewhat diminished.

"We all get stuck in here."

* * *

**It's chapter 2! I actually finished this the day after I posted chapter 1, at 1:25 in the morning, but I didn't upload it so I could have something to lean back on. I'm rather busy, so I'm posting in intervals. Thanks for all the favourites and alerts too, guys!**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Distorted

**Hoshi **– Yup, hopefully :]. That's a relief. Thanks for your support. Here it is x3.

**Happenstance **– Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I hope you continue to be interested. Thanks for reading!

**I'm not too sure you noticed, but when the Vocaloids refer to Len, there are quotations around his name (Only Meiko ever said his name), but they've kind of accepted he really exists now, so now I don't put quotations. But when it's no one's point of view, I still put quotations.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah *sigh* … blah.**

* * *

**Яeversed**

Distorted

Rin maintained a steadily nonchalant expression until she finally broke into forced laughter.

"Hah … you're kidding, right?" Rin asked shakily. "This is all a joke, right? Just a sick, twisted joke?"

She looked around at their expressions, all of which held a stern or stubborn look. Her already quavering smile dropped.

"This is insane," she whispered, repeating more loudly, "This is utterly insane!"

"Is it? I thought it was a pretty good trade," Meiko said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think they said we're getting at least two months, and there isn't even a deadline yet," Luka added.

"Two months …" Rin pondered quietly. "Two months …" In the mirror, 'Len' copied her.

"I can't believe this. Do you even know how you're going to prove my sanity? I mean, it's not exactly an easy thing is it?" she stated the obvious.

"No, Rin, it'll be a breeze. It'll take what?" Miku looked around questioningly at the group. "Two, three days at the most?" she suggested sarcastically.

"If we tried hard," Kaito added, joining in.

"You're both _hilarious_," Rin replied sardonically.

They stared at each other and then all burst out laughing until Rin finally came to her senses. "This'll still take a lot of thinking. We'll have to have a few discussions," she said.

"Already giving in, then?" Miku smiled devilishly. Rin flushed.

"No," she said firmly.

"Whatever," Meiko laughed. "The point is, we're getting out of here; all of us, whether—"

"—You like it or not," they all said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it." Rin sighed. "So, what's the first step?"

They smiled in a strange way. Rin grimaced. "Don't tell me—"

"—We're going to school!"

…

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said immediately. "What's that going to do?"

Since everyone was looking at me, I stole a glance at Len. He looked somewhat excited.

"You don't know? Everyone goes to school," Luka said.

"I know, but there's no point for us to go. We already know everything they'd ever teach us; we have it _engraved_ into our memories," I said exasperatedly.

"Well, like Luka said, everyone goes to school," Miku explained. "It wouldn't be such a bad idea. A normal environment for a fourteen-year-old maturing girl who spent most of her short time in an asylum is essential," she said in an exaggerated serious voice.

"Yeah! You've got four years of adolescence left to spend as you please," Kaito said. "We grow older, you know."

"I know," I said again. I sighed. "This all just seems a bit unnecessary."

Not to mention a waste of valuable time and effort. It must've taken a lot of time to persuade Crypton Media to even give me a chance, let alone have them get us a _school _to go to. Just a whole lot of wasted effort on someone who has no chance.

"… Rin … Rin!" Miku shouted.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"We were just saying that we're all going to be in the same class. It's been arranged," Miku said.

"And since we haven't really been released to the world yet, no one knows we're Vocaloids," Meiko continued.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be very smart of Crypton to introduce five artificial humans to technology, one of which who, when they look in the mirror, see a different person," Luka said knowledgeably.

"Not to mention the other four of the five that can also see that very same different person, while all of them are 'mentally insane'," Kaito drew quotations around the words with his fingers.

"That's all that matters, isn't it? Crypton's image," I said bitterly.

"Well, yeah," Kaito said rather bluntly. Seeing the look on Miku's face, he added quickly, "To them, anyways."

"Crypton's already released a few well known UTAU with their unofficial partners, Ameya, actually," Luka said thoughtfully. "I think they go to the school we're going to."

"Why do they need to go to school?" I asked.

"Either because Crypton wants to advertise them openly, or because the UTAU's weren't installed with as much information as us," Meiko replied. "I think it's the first thing," she added cheerfully.

I sighed. "Can everyone look away for a second or something? Len can't move if you're looking," I explained.

"Eh? Why not?" Kaito asked, turning the other way like the others.

"No idea …" I murmured.

Len tilted his head when I was the only one facing me.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment, and then started to mouth words silently.

"Wait, wait, you have to write it down or something, I have no idea what you're saying."

He paused again and breathed onto the surface of the mirror, raising his hand to write clumsily so that I could read, _I don't think it's such a bad idea. There isn't really anything to lose._

"What do you mean? We lose precious time!" I shouted exasperatedly.

As realization hit me, my face contorted into a confused expression. "Since … since when could you move your arms, Len?"

Everyone looked around in surprise, forgetting themselves.

"Len can't move all his body parts?" Miku asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet; until now, he could only move his mouth, head, and eyes. Just small things," I explained.

Kaito stared at Len in the mirror, who was now copying me again, the words he had written gone.

"That's weird … He couldn't move his arm before now?" Kaito asked.

"Yes," I replied. "And just now his breath misted his side of the mirror so he could write on it. But now it's disappeared …" I trailed off.

"Are you sure? It could have just faded away," Luka commented.

"No, I don't think so, it went away so suddenly," I said.

"Well, this kind of complicates things," Meiko said.

"Eh, how?" I asked, thinking things couldn't get any more complicated.

"Hmm …" she mused. "Well, from an outside point of view, it would almost be like your condition is getting worse. It's like it's getting harder and harder to prove your sanity."

"See, this just proves my point! We're only guaranteed two months, and now Len can move more of his body parts without my help! And on top of all that, we have to go to school. And for what?" I asked rhetorically.

Luka sighed.

"Haven't we already covered this?" Kaito asked. "Living in isolation your whole life probably didn't do you or Len any good. A normal environment for you is probably the best we can do. So you'll just have to deal with it."

…

While Rin argued with the other Vocaloids, Miku stood with a vacant smile. She looked at Rin with empty eyes. Every few seconds, they flickered to the mirror where 'Len' copied Rin and back again.

Thoughts circulated in her head as she tuned out the chatter. It really _was _the best they could think of; for them to go to school. She and the others had agreed to think about it last night, and after a day without sleep, it was their best idea.

For the others' sakes, Miku had put on a façade of glee. Because they hadn't even been able to think of any solutions. It was their _only _idea. So they looked to Miku for everything; she was their leader. The smile that plastered her face was just a mask—a cover to hide her despair.

Despair. Lost hope for everything—everyone, because she couldn't help thinking that there was no way that they would make it through. Suddenly, the words of consolation and reassurance that Miku had spoken to Rin just the day before seemed hollow and foolish. In reality, they were only five 'artificial' humans against the world.

And it all rested upon her shoulders. Luka, Meiko, and Kaito did depend on her, and even Rin was doing it unconsciously. Miku could tell that somewhere, Rin was happier than she had ever been, what with the chance to escape the confines of the asylum. If Miku failed to prove Rin's sanity, they'd all be stuck in the white room. Because of her. It would all be Miku's fault.

But Miku thought silently; she hadn't confided in anyone. So when the others asked for her input, she smiled apologetically and said she had been lost in thought. She took one last glance at Rin, her face distinctly distant.

And she put on the same mask of cheerfulness; the same façade of glee. And Miku knew that it wasn't just for the others' sakes. It was for her own as well.

Because an empty promise is just self-satisfaction.

* * *

**Blargh (Haha). How long has it been? Like, more than a month? Yup, Miku sure was thinking of ideas for a long ****time. Sorry I couldn't get this posted up earlier! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! By the way, if you don't know what UTAU is, they're kind of like Vocaloids, and that's kind of all you need to know. I **_**think **_**they were created by Ayema, I'm not too sure. That last Miku bit was fun to write. Happy early Halloween!**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. END

**Hello everyone. This is not an update, as I'm sure you can tell. This is an announcement saying that I have abandoned this story (which I'm sure was obvious). I'm extremely sorry for anyone I am disappointing. I am actually leaving this account all together.**

**I know this is an old story, but if anyone is curious enough to want to know a very, ****_very_**** brief summary of what this story would have amounted to, feel free to PM me and I'll try to provide you with that.**

**I sincerely thank you for the support I have received up until this point, and I hope you have a great experience on FFN!**


End file.
